conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Hymmnos-Archaic Plains Dialect
This language is a fan made dialect from the Ar tonelico Hymmnos Language,it contains the basic, as the language is still in creation. For Understanding of this language it is highly recommended ti view the standard hymmnos Page: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Conlang:Hymmnos =Origin= This language is the dialect in the Region of Sol Plains, a far and remote place, where stays the fourth tower,home of the the goddess Yulia, an origin project, that didn't have time to progress be cause of the Grathnode Inferia. To save it, a group of scientists from Sol ciel dispatched Yulia, together with an android that would guide her in the creation of the Fourth tower, to the region of Sol plains. =Basic Grammar= The grammar is the same as in the original hymmnos language. Emotion Sound->Verb->Object->Compound or Object Example:Was yea ra chs hymna mea I will Happily turn myself into a song. The word hymna here means "song" different from the other notes where it is "Sarla" or "Hymmnos" However this dialect has some differences compared to the other notes. =Subject Definer= The subject definer for the standard hymmnos is "rre" but in archaic Sol Plains it is "wes" Example:Standard hymmnos--> Was yea ra hyma rre yorr sonwe hymmnos In this great happiness and wanting it to last I will listen to the song your singing In Archaic Sol plains it will be: Was yea ra ouvi wes yorr heimme hymna. It has the same meaning as the above phrase, but using the Archaic Dialect.The new words that appear on the sentence will be listed in the dictionary furthermore. =Negative Form= In the Sol Plains dialect, the negative form is also different, instead of "na" before a word, the word "qn" is used (it is pronounced "Kin") Example: Standard hymmnos--> Na yehah Unhappiness,Sadness Archaic Plains--> qn Legri It is important to note that these rules can't be exchanged by the Central or other dialects rules, unless the song have a special format, which will be discussed at the Section Servers. =Particles= Particles, or Prepositions, are also used in sol plains. For expressing the word "to" Sol plains uses the same preposition from standard hymmnos "tes". Example: Was yea erra melenas tes ar ciel I will be eternally glad to give my love to this world But there are some particles that are different. The preposition for indicating ownership, that normally will be "oz" in Standard hymmnos, is "yo" Example: hymna yo faura Song of the little birds =Servers= The tower of Ar tonelico has some problems dealing with this dialect since it wasn't implanted on the fourth tower as an official dialect.So for that dialect to work a special server was constructed in the region of Sol Plains, the server is called Yulia Vargis, it has the same song format as Ar tonelico,EXEC_ but if a reyvateil want to use rules from other dialects, she need to use the format EXEC_->Song, replace song with the name of the hymmnos, an example: EXEC_->RE_WRITE/. This format also is useful for when a reyvateil want to connect the song with a specific server, but to that she needs needs to use a special chant, that will be discussed later. This rule has an exception though, if the reyvateil wants to connect the song with the Fourth Tower only, then she doesn't need to use the EXEC_-> format, as Yulia Vargis is connected directed with the Tower of Yulia. *Note:This rule does not apply if the reyvateil wants to use words from other dialects,only for rules, like the subject definer and the negation. But the reyvateils of Sol Plains, prefer to use words from their Dialect then using words from other notes, but the mixing of the notes in the songs can be possible, and is observed in most of the songs. e.g: Reyvateils using "Sarla" and "Hymna", both mean song, and can be used in the same song, without problem.In fact most reyvateils do that to Power up the songs, and to give more emphasis. =Servers-Ven Brakiya= The server of Ven Brakiya is a special server created by the reyvateil Tsukiko Weakia. This server is unique as it's support all of the dialects of Ar Ciel and it works as a Mutual dictionary. The reyvateils who connect with this server will have their song magic drastically improved,and also will gain hymn codes, in the case of Third-Generations,And mind guardians, in the case of I.P.D s. This server uses special formats for songs; For the Standard note, Ancient Metafalss and Sol Cluster note, the format is IMPLANT_. Example:IMPLANT_HARTES_MEA/. Now for the Pastalian Dialect and Archaic Sol Plains note, the form REGISTER_ is used, Example: REGISTER_IEEYA/. If the reyvateil wants to connect with other servers, like Infel Phira, Yulia Vargis, or the tower of Ar tonelico, or want to use another dialect on the songs, she needs to use Special notes as well. For connecting with other server. IMPLANT_ form for Ar tonelico: IMPLANT_on.EXEC_ IMPLANT_ form for Infel Phira: IMPLANT_to.METHOD_ REGISTER_ form for Ar tonelico: REGISTER_in.EXEC_ REGISTER_ form for Infel Phira: REGISTER_at.METHOD_ For putting other Dialects it is: IMPLANT_>>RGISTER_( If it is a song sung In any of Central notes with Pastalia or Sol Plains. And REGISTER->_IMPLANT (For Sol Plains and Pastalia with the Central notes.) =Spells and Chants= There are some special chants and spells used to connect with other servers. 1. Chant for connecting with other towers Eolia,Felia and Tyilia/Tyria, and it's sub-servers like Sol Marta and Infel Phira. For connecting with other towers the spell is as it follows: .\(Emotion sound)Rinki_->(Name or Id of the song)_>A 1,2,3,(as 1 means the tower of Eolia, 2 the tower of Frelia, and 3 the Tower of Tyria)RECOVER/. .\Was yea ra Rinki_->RECOVER_/. In this great happiness and wanting it to last I will connect the song Recover with the tower of Frelia. -> Is read as "net" < and > are read as "ka" Rinki is the verb "to connect" To connect with sub-servers servers you must add the name of the server before the name of the tower, and add the symbol"-->" and "->" Example taken from the song EXEC_ETERNAL_LUSYE/.: .\Was yea ra Rinki_->LUSYE_1x6-->SOL=MARTA->_A2/. "In this Happiness and wanting it to last I will connect the Song Eternal Light in Sol Marta, and insert it Into Frelia." -->:Is read Akx =Dictionary= This is not a complete dictionary it contains the basic words, and will be updated daily. =Contact= If you have any doubts you can find me in teh A Reyvateil's Melody Forums. http://artonelico.isisview.org/index.php<- this is the link, my username is Geiky-Kun. Category:Languages